Hopes and Dreams
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: [Seq. to "Birth by Sea"] Two years after Ashlynn is born and Catherine and Sara's lives are going to be crazy again! But with the two wanting a big family, is it so bad? Much love and family drama to come! T-M [co-writer: dcmasters]
1. Cling

**A/N: Okay guys, first off I'm extremely sorry for the lack of updates! It just gets discouraging, then I have to break the chapters up and name them. Plus I'm volunteering again and looking for a new job.**

* * *

Hopes and Dreams

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson &amp; dcmaters

**Ch. 1: Cling**

The past two years since Ashlynn's birth had certainly been hectic. Their daughter was full of so much energy all the time and some days it was a struggle to keep up, not to mention her annoying reply of 'Why?' to anything they asked her.

However, in the last few months things had calmed down considerably since they'd put Ashlynn into daycare so they could both return to work.

Catherine and Sara had spent a while debating whether or not to have any more children, and with the redhead desperate to carry again before her time was up, they'd been to the clinic two months ago for treatment.

The day they were told they could do the test was fast approaching and Catherine was more nervous than ever.

"You ready to go?" she asked Sara, entering the kitchen with Ashlynn. If they didn't leave soon, they'd be late for work.

Sara nodded, giving Ashjlynn a baggie of cereal, grabbing a couple pieces of fruit for them, kissing the toddler's cheek. "Hi sweetie."

"Hi Mommy!" she grinned, reaching for Sara.

Sara smiled, grabbing Ashlynn from Catherine. "Where's Mr. Snuggles?" she asked. "Don't you want to bring him?" Mr. Snuggles was what Ashlynn had named her extremely soft brown and pink teddy bear. She carried him everwhere.

"TV," Ashlynn said with a nod. Anything that was in the living room was referred to a TV.

"I'll get the car started," Catherine smiled, kissing Sara's cheek. When she sat in the driver's seat, the redhead touched her stomach hopefully as she did every day, then sighed. Nerves were getting the better of her.

Sara walked out into the living room. She pulled the bear from under the couch, handing him to Ashlynn. "There. Let's go," she said, going to the car and buckling the toddler into her car seat before sitting beside Catherine. She rested a hand on her wife's stomach. "It's ok."

Catherine gave a small smile as she nodded, reversing out into the road. "I just never thought I'd get this chance again."

Sara leaned over, kissing her cheek. "It'll happen. Just try not to stress yourself out."

"I'm trying," Catherine smiled, driving them to drop Ashlynn off. "Are you running her in, or do you want me to? We only have a spare two minutes."

Sara unbucked. "I'll do it," she said, grabbing Ashlynn from her seat, the diaper bag, Mr. Snuggles and her breakfast and going in quickly.

"Mommy stay!" Ashlynn protested, refusing to let go of Sara.

Sara sighed, hugging her tightly. "Baby girl, Mommy can't stay. Mommy has to work so we can eat and get new clothes and toys. But we'll be back for you."

Ashlynn hugged her before slowly letting go. "Promise?"

Sara smiled. "I promise. Can I have a kiss?"

Ashlynn nodded then kissed Sara's lips.

"Aww! Thank you," she said, kissing her. "We love you."

"Love you Mommy," Ashlynn smiled, running to play with her friend.

"I love you too." Sara smiled, running out the door and getting back in beside Catherine. "Let's go."

Catherine took Sara's hand as they walked inside the lab. "You really think it'll be ok?"

Sara stopped inside, closing the door and holding her gently. "I do," she said, stroking her cheek. "Because I believe in us and you. It's going to work."

Catherine smiled, kissing her softly. "Two more days."

Sara smiled. "Mhm...just two."

"Then we'd better get to work so it'll come 'round sooner."

"Yeah," Sara said, letting go. "Let me know when you want to go to lunch."

Catherine nodded, kissing Sara's cheek. "Love you," she called, making her way to her office.

"Love you too," she said.

All Catherine saw all morning was file after file as she sat at her desk, causing her morning to be tediously slow. She was reminded of the time when her stomach gave a loud rumble and stood to find Sara, knocking on the door to her lab a few minutes later.

Sara turned, stopping in assembling a torn picture. She smiled, opening the door.

"Hey," Catherine smiled, entering to sit at the desk. "What you working on?"

"Just a picture," Sara said, sitting beside her.

"Need a hand?"

"You must be bored of paperwork?" Sara asked, trying to assemble the pieces.

"Very. If I have to sign one more document today, I swear I'll go insane," she smiled, adding a few pieces to Sara's.

Sara smiled. "Try these. They're kind of the same..."

"Thanks," Catherine smiled, kissing her cheek as she put the pieces together. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am. Where should we go?"

"How about the diner across the road?"

Sara nodded. "Okay."

Catherine smiled, taking Sara's hand. She grabbed her purse from the office as they made their way over. When they'd sat down, Catherine took Sara's hand across the table. "Was Ashlynn ok this morning? You took a little longer than usual this morning."

Sara nodded. "Yeah, by the end she was ok, but she wanted me to stay."

"She's so clingy with you lately. It's cute," Catherine smiled.

"Yes, but in two days, and nine months, if we are, she'll be one jealous, attention seeker," Sara said with a sigh. "That's going to be the only downside."

"If you didn't want this..." Catherine sighed.

Sara held her hand tightly across the table. "No, I do want this and this is something any family goes through. Please don't think I regret the decision, Cath. It's not true. I love you and I want this to happen. If it is positive, we'll just have to sit her down some night and explain."

"Yeah. _If_ it's positive."

"It will be," Sara encouraged.

Catherine nodded. "What are you eating?"

"A burger sounds good."

Catherine nodded, calling the waitress over. She ordered Sara's burger, and got herself a steak sandwich, something something she never ordered. "Lindsay said she had an invitation to a birthday party at the weekend. We could spend some time with Ashlynn?"

Sara nodded. "We could or..."

"True," Catherine nodded, "It feels like it's been forever."

"I know we've been busy with the job and two kids. I just think we need a night for us."

"I agree," Catherine smiled, leaning across to kiss her wife. Seconds later, their food was placed in front of them, Catherine's looking greasier than the brunette's.

Sara smiled, taking a bite after picking up her food.

Catherine smiled, picking at hers before adding some ketchup, then took a bite. "Yours ok?" she asked once she'd finished her bite.

"Great."

"Mine too," she smiled.

* * *

Catherine's smile soon faded by the time they arrived home. "Would you mind sorting the kids' tea? I need a lie down."

Sara nodded, kissing her cheek. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Headache. I'll be fine, just need to sleep it off."

"Ok," Sara said, taking Ashlynn from her car seat.

Catherine smiled, making her way inside to lay down. "Is Mom ok?" Lindsay asked when they got inside.

"Yes. She just has a headache."

"She's been acting weird all week. Is something going on?"

"She's probably not feeling well."

"I'm going to do some homework before dinner," she said softly, disappearing to her room.

"Mommy?" Ashlynn said.

"Yes?"

Ashlynn kissed her. "Love you."

Sara smiled, kissing her. "I love you too," she said, sitting her by her toys.

"Mommy play?"

"Play what?"

Ashlynn thought for a moment then shook her head. "Mama?"

"What?" Sara asked, getting to her level.

"Where is Mama?"

"Mama's napping. Her head hurts."

"Kiss better?"

Sara smiled. "Maybe in a bit, okay? Let her sleep a little bit first."

Ashlynn nodded, pulling out her favorite story book with a smile.

Sara carried her over to the couch with Mr. Snuggles. "Do you want me to read it or do you just want to look at the pictures?"

"Read," she said, cuddling her toy.

"Okay. Once upon a time..." Sara began.

"And they all lived happily ever after," Catherine finished with a sleepy smile.

Sara smiled, patting the other side of her.

Catherine sat down, pulling Sara close. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi. Are you feeling better?"

Catherine nodded, smiling at Ashlynn. "I missed you so much!"

Ashlynn crawled over Sara into Catherine's lap.

Sara stood, putting her book away. "Anyone hungry?"

"Starving," Catherine smiled, cuddling their daughter close.

"What do you want?"

"Anything you like," she smiled.

"I wouldn't mind pasta," Sara said, kissing Catherine's cheek.

"Sara..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Dashed

Hopes and Dreams

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson &amp; dcmaters

**Ch. 2: Dashed**

Catherine woke two days later feeling jittery. Having set her alarm half an hour earlier than usual, she had allowed herself enough time to do the test. Rolling onto her side, she kissed Sara deeply. "Good morning," she grinned.

Sara smiled. "Good morning."

"I'm going to go and..."

Sara sat up, hugging her tightly. "I love you and I'll be here no matter what."

"I love you too," Catherine smiled, disappearing to the bathroom. Once the test was done, she paced waiting for the results.

Sara waited outside. "I'm here."

"Just another minute..." Catherine called, turning the test over.

Sara sighed softly.

Catherine threw the test into the trash then pulled the door open, moving past her wife. "I need to wake Lindsay."

"Uh...ok. Go for it," Sara said.

Catherine gave a smile, trying to hide her disappointment as she pulled on her dressing gown, going to Lindsay's room.

Sara, suspecting the reason for her wife's dampened demeanor, went into the bathroom and pulled the test from the trash. Negative. She sighed. "Oh no."

* * *

Catherine was quiet over breakfast and the couple were rarely alone again until they arrived at work. "I'll see you later," the redhead offered.

Sara nodded, kissing her cheek. "You know where I am if you get bored. I love you," she said, deciding not to push the issue. She knew how sensitive Catherine was about this. She would talk when she was ready.

Catherine nodded, entering her office before locking the door, taking a deep breath.

* * *

It was early afternoon before Catherine went to look for Sara. Approaching her from behind, Catherine wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, burying her face into Sara's hair.

Sara stopped what she was doing, turning around and hugging her tightly. "Sshhh. I'm here."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, finally allowing herself to cry.

Sara sat in her chair, Catherine in her lap, holding her close. "It's ok to cry."

"I was so sure..."

"Many people are sure and then it doesn't happen, but we can try again..." Sara said.

"What if I don't want to try again?"

Sara sighed. "Well, you don't have to, but it won't change how much I love any of you."

"I know. I do, it's just... This was my last chance at having another child when everything in my life finally felt right," the redhead sighed.

"I know, but, you know, those tests can be wrong..."

"I took three more at work to be sure. They're all negative."

Sara rubbed her back. "Sweetie, should we take the afternoon off and cuddle on the couch?"

"What difference is it going to make?" Catherine managed before sighing with a nod.

"We can just focus on each other..."

"Yeah, ok," Catherine replied, wiping her eyes, "I'll grab my coat."

Sara pulled her jacket on, following her.

When they made it out to the car, Catherine slipped the keys into Sara's hand. "Maybe you should drive..."

"Ok," Sara said, getting into the driver's seat.

Catherine slowly got into the car and buckled up. She closed her eyes, resting back against the headrest with a sigh.

Sara rested a hand on her leg as they drove home.

* * *

When they arrived home, Catherine sat on the couch with Sara. Looking over at her wife, she frowned. "Why, Sara? I did everything I was supposed to. I took it easy at work, no alcohol, took all the recommended vitamins..."

Sara wrapped her arm around her. "I wish I knew... I really do. I wish I could say it was only a dream we'll wake up from, but I can't..."

Catherine sighed, holding Sara tightly. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

Sara nodded, holding her close. "It's not your fault," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too. That's why I really wanted to do this for us. I just feel like I failed."

The brunette shook her head. "Cath, sometimes these things aren't meant to happen when we want them to. And we still have two amazing daughters. You're no failure, not to us. We need you."

Catherine nodded. "I need you guys too. Always will."

Sara kissed her softly. "I'm still not believing it though. I don't know why."

"We can't cling onto false hope when there isn't any, Sara. Like you said, it just wasn't meant to be. We need to focus on the kids we have, and I need to put the idea of carrying another behind me."

"I know, but, at least, can you still not drink? The kids don't need to see that. That's all I ask."

"Ok," Catherine replied with a nod before snuggling into Sara's side. "You think we could stay like this a while until we have to get the kids?"

Sara smiled. "Anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too," Catherine whispered.

* * *

**Reviews: helly1bradleywyatt**


	3. A Little Faith

Hopes and Dreams

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson &amp; dcmaters

**Ch. 3: A Little Faith**

Over the next few months Catherine threw all her spare time into concentrating on Lindsay and Ashlynn, hoping in part to make it up to Lindsay for the earlier years. She'd refused overtime on several occasions, not wanting to break promises she had made to them.

They'd just started shift and a new case was in. It seemed initial evidence linked it to a case they'd previously worked and they were currently being briefed by Grissom, but Catherine had zoned out.

"Catherine?" Grissom asked. "Catherine?"

"Huh?" Catherine asked, snapping back to reality as she looked up at him.

"I said the victim lives a mile or two out of town. You can go with Nick and investigate."

"Sure," Catherine nodded, standing to pull on her jacket from the back of her chair before following Nick out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sara was trying to wrestle Ashlynn into a pair of footie pajamas after a bath. "Come on, baby girl. You have to get dressed again!"

"No, no, no!" she said, trying to run off.

"Ah!" Sara picked her up, throwing her over her shoulder and throwing her onto her bed. "Ok. Is there something else you want to wear?" she asked, pinning her down so she couldn't run away, gently.

Ashlynn shook her head. "Talk to Mama."

"Honey, Mama's working right now."

Ashlynn's bottom lip wobbled. "Mama!"

That lip, every time! Sara sighed. "Ok, ok, I'll call Mama, but you have to pick something to wear, ok? And she probably can't talk for long."

Ashlynn nodded, picking up exactly what Sara had just been trying to put on her.

Sara nodded, helping her pull it on and button it up, handing her blanket to her and Mr. Snuggles before calling Catherine.

Catherine took several rings to answer. "Hey, what's up?" she whispered.

"Sorry, but Ashylnn won't go to sleep without talking to you," Sara sighed.

"Ok, put her on..."

Sara smiled, handing her the phone. "Here's Mama."

"Hi Mama!"

"Hello honey. Are you being good for Mommy?"

"Yes Mama! But I still no like baths!"

"But they make you clean so you can get dirty again."

"When you be home? I miss you."

Catherine smiled. "I miss you too, but if you don't go to sleep, I can't be home when you wake up, can I?"

"No," she said with a giggle.

"Well, how about you get some sleep and I'll bring you home a present in the morning?" Catherine was terrible for bribing her with gifts lately.

"Really? A present?"

Sara sighed. Cath had been doing that a lot lately and it needed to stop. It wasn't healthy.

"Yes, but you need to go to sleep and I need to go back to work now, ok?"

"Say goodnight to Mommy," Sara said.

"Goodnight Mama," she said as Sara took the phone.

"Goodnight baby, I love you," Catherine replied.

"Love you too," she said.

"We need to talk when you get home, honey," Sara whispered. "This is bad for her to expect. I love you. Good luck with the case."

"I love you too," Catherine sighed, hanging up. "Where to, Nick? Autopsy?"

Nick nodded. "That's our best bet."

They had arrived at autopsy twenty minutes earlier and Catherine had been extremely quiet. She was about to speak when she grabbed the table, inhaling sharply.

"Catherine?" Nick asked. "Are you ok?"

She let out a shaky breath, nodding. "I'm fine."

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah. Doc, can I have a word? In private?"

Nick stepped out.

"What is it?"

"I need to call in that favor... I need a blood test."

He nodded. "For what _exactly_?"

"HcG test. I tested negative on four home tests a couple of months ago, but I... I swear I can feel a baby moving."

He nodded. "Come over here," he said so they didn't contaminate the body, grabbing a poker and a small vial.

Catherine sat down in the chair, rolling up her sleeve. "Can you call me with the results?"

He nodded, poking her arm, getting enough then putting a dot of cotton on the spot, taping it. "Of course as soon as they come in."

"Thanks, Doc," Catherine smiled, rolling her sleeve back down, touching his arm before she left. "Sorry about that," she apologized to Nick.

He shrugged. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just a personal question," Catherine smiled. "We should process the car."

Nick nodded. "Ladies first."

"Ever the charmer," Catherine smiled, heading to the workshop. The redhead stopped every now and then when she felt a sensation, trying to make sure if wasn't her movements causing them. But every time she stopped, so did they.

"You ok?"

"Indigestion."

"You sure you're okay to do this?"

"I'd step down if I wasn't," Catherine smiled, pulling a blooded knife from under the seat. "Look at this..."

"Murder weapon?"

"Only one way to find out," she said, placing it in an evidence bag, "We could have this wrapped by end of shift."

"True... Hmm, looks like blood on the seat belt strap," Nick said, getting a sample and testing it. "Positive."

"I'll take this to DNA if you want to keep processing?"

"Sure."

Catherine smiled, dropping the evidence off before heading to her office. Leaning against the closed door, Catherine touched her stomach. It was definitely still the same size as it was before she fell pregnant.

* * *

Sara had just sat on the couch with a book after getting Ashlynn to sleep and checking on Lindsay. She sighed. Catherine bribing Ashlynn with gifts wasn't healthy for her because every time she came home, Ashlynn would expect one. What happened if Catherine was so tired she forgot? Ashlynn might think Mama didn't love her anymore. That wasn't the right way to prove your love to your child.

_'Just checking in whilst I have five minutes. Kids ok? x'_ the redhead text.

Sara smiled. _'Kids are both asleep. I'm just reading. How's the case? Will you be home soon? X'_

_'Hard evidence. Should be home by one with any luck x'_

_'Love you. x'_

_'Love you too x'_ Catherine replied, smiling as she walked from her office to grab a bite to eat, though she'd only eaten an hour ago.

Sara smiled again, pulling a throw blanket over herself, curling up on the couch with her book.

* * *

Catherine rejoined Nick when the results were back from DNA to interview the suspect before heading to grab her things from the locker room. She felt nervous that Doc Robbins hadn't called her yet. Maybe he didn't want to be the one to tell her it was negative.

Right before one, her cell phone rang, Doc Robbins on her ID.

"Hey Doc," Catherine said, answering as she shut off the engine.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry it took so long to get back to you. I've been tied up with case, but I just got your results back."

"No, it's fine. Well?" Catherine asked, holding her breath.

"Well...if I were you, I'd be avoiding alcohol for about five months," he said with a smile. "Your baby won't like it. Congratulations, you're about 18 weeks. The tests you took were false. That's the trouble with store-bought. They can mess up. However, blood never lies."

Catherine grinned. "Thanks Doc. You have no idea how happy you've just made me. I trust your confident on this?"

"I checked it five times. They all said yes and with what you felt..."

"Thanks again," Catherine replied, hanging up as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Well hi..." she whispered before making her way inside. She leant over as she approached Sara, kissing her gently.

Sara woke slowly, sitting up. "Hi."

"Hey. You look comfy. Fancy a cuddle?"

"Sure. You ok?" she asked, not remembering Catherine this happy in a while.

Catherine nodded, snuggling up to her. "I'm good."

Sara sat straighter, tossing her wife's coat to the floor and covering her up. "Cath, we need to talk."

"So you said on the phone..."

"Exactly. Cath, you can't keep bribing Ashlynn or she'll base your love on the materialistic things you buy for her and that's not healthy. You must know that."

"Well, lucky for you, I didn't actually buy her anything."

Sara nodded. "Yes, but still..."

"I know, ok? I promise I'll stop."

Sara smiled. "Should we go to bed?"

"Sounds good to me."

Sara shook her head, dog-earring her page in her book, closing it and setting it on the coffee table. "I'll go pull the covers down," she said, kissing her cheek.

Catherine smiled, walking into Ashlynn's room, kissing her cheek. "Mama's home," she whispered.

Ashlynn woke quickly, jumping in her lap. "Mama! Where's my present!?"

"Well, I got you something extra special. Do you know what the best present in the world is?"

She shook her head. "No Mama."

Catherine pulled her into the tightest hug. "Our cuddles are the best present in the world," she said kissing her cheek, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too."

"Think you can sleep some more? You can come into our room for more cuddles in the morning."

Aslynn nodded, hugging her tightly. "Love you Mama."

"Love you too. baby," Catherine smiled, tucking her back in and kissing her head before going to her room to change. Once she'd pulled on her pajamas she slipped in beside Sara and gave a happy sigh.

Sara smiled, hugging her tightly. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because it's past midnight, meaning it's our anniversary and I got you an amazing present this year."

Sara nodded. "We could send the girls to your mother's tonight."

"Yes, we could," Catherine smiled, kissing Sara deeply.

Sara moaned softly, rubbing her back.

Catherine moaned, pulling Sara closer.

Sara smiled, lying on top of her, covering them up, kissing her hard. "Mmm."

"Gently..." Catherine murmured into their kiss.

"Why?"

"That answer depends on whether I'm allowed to break the no early presents rule..."

Sara sighed, moving away. "All right. Fine. Let's just sleep."

Catherine just smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Catherine pulled Sara close, quickly falling asleep from a mixture of elation and exhaustion.

Sara smiled, wrapping her arms around Catherine's falling asleep.

* * *

**Reviews: helly1bradleywyatt &amp; katvrah**


	4. Anniversary

Hopes and Dreams

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson &amp; dcmaters

**Ch. 4: Anniversary**

Catherine was woken early by a tugging at the covers. "Hey," she whispered, reaching for Ashlynn.

"Hi Mama."

Catherine pulled her into the bed, covering her over before cuddling her close. "How are you this morning?"

"Good."

Catherine smiled, her free had moving to her stomach as she felt a movement at the same time it gave a rumble.

Sara rolled over. "Hi princess. You're up early."

"Mama said I could cuddle."

The brunette smiled. "That's nice, considering you know not to come in early unless you feel sick. You know how late we work," she said, getting up and going into the bathroom.

Catherine pulled Ashlynn closer, stroking her hair. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"You'll always be my princess..." she whispered.

Sara undressed, stepping into the shower, letting the hot water take away the soreness in her muscles.

Catherine and Ashlynn fell back to sleep, curled up tightly together as Lindsay woke slowly in her bedroom.

Sara walked out, dressed and saw Lindsay's door open. She stood in the frame. "Morning."

"Hey Mom," she smiled, the first time she'd referred to the brunette as anything other than her name.

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm good," she smiled, handing Sara a box, "Happy Anniversary."

Sara smiled, sitting on the bed. "Thank you, but you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to. It's from Ashlynn too."

Sara opened the box.

It contained a silver engraved locket, a picture of Lindsay and Ashlynn inside. The engraving on the back read 'We love you, Mom xx'.

Sara smiled, hugging her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Is it ok to keep calling you Mom?"

"Yes, absolutely."

Lindsay smiled. "I mean, I'll always love my Dad, but you've been here for me so many times and I love you the same as I love my parents. It feels right to call you Mom."

"Awww!"

Lindsay blushed a little. "Is Mom awake?"

"I think she's still asleep with Ashlynn."

Lindsay nodded. "Shall we make breakfast?"

"Sure, what should we make?"

"Pancakes?"

"Sounds good," Sara said, walking out to the kitchen.

Lindsay smiled, helping Sara with breakfast as a tired looking Catherine emerged with Ashlynn in her arms. She moved to kiss her wife. "Happy Anniversary."

Sara smiled widely. "Happy Anniversary."

Catherine looked over her shoulder. "They look good."

Sara flipped a couple.

Catherine placed Ashlynn in her highchair, then wrapped her arms around her wife's waist.

Sara smirked, flipping the others. "How many do you want?"

"How many can I eat from your body?" she whispered in her ear.

Sara smirked. "Children present, remember? But I like the thought."

"Then two please," the redhead smiled, placing a gentle kiss against Sara's neck.

Sara smiled, placing two on a plate, pouring more batter.

Catherine smiled adding maple syrup before sitting down to eat.

Sara quickly made five more, two on each plate and one on Ashlynn's tray, sitting beside Catherine.

Catherine smiled, resting her hand on Sara's leg once she'd finished, resisting the urge to brush her stomach with she felt the baby moving.

Sara smiled at her. "Something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering."

Catherine smiled, kissing her cheek. "Just going to the bathroom," she said, excusing herself. Once she'd washed her hands, she touched her stomach with a smile. "Good morning. You need to behave until I tell Mama," she whispered, smiling when she felt another kick before walking back out. She leant against the door, smiling as she watched Ashlynn wipe syrup on Sara's cheek, giggling.

Sara smiled, wiping her cheek with a paper towel. "Thank you."

"You are so cheeky this morning," Catherine commented, moving to pack Ashlynn's bag.

Sara smiled.

Catherine caught Sara's arm. "Once we drop them off, can we do presents? I can't wait much longer."

Sara smiled, wiping Ashlynn's face and sitting her on the floor, pulling her close. "Are you kidding?" she whispered. "You know how long it's been since we've been alone in this house?"

"Too long," Catherine smiled.

Sara kissed her cheek.

"You want me to get her dressed?"

"Please."

"Come on princess," Catherine smiled, carrying Ashlynn through to her room.

Sara cleared the table, setting the dishes to soak.

* * *

It was another hour before they finally walked back into their house alone, Catherine smirking at Sara.

Sara smiled, opening the door and walking in.

"God, it seems so quiet."

"Too quiet," Sara said, going over to sit on the couch.

Catherine quickly joined her. "So, did you get me anything?"

"Hmmm, let me check," she said, digging through a drawer and pulling out a box.

Catherine smiled, slowly opening the box.

The box contained the diamond that Sara hadn't been able to get when they married. Well, more of a set, with earrings and a necklace. Affording all this on their salaries wasn't easy, but Sara had been tucking money away, just a little from each check.

Catherine was speechless, tears welling. "I... Sara..."

Sara smiled. "Now you don't only have to use your engagement ring. I've been saving up for this since I bought it."

"They're stunning," Catherine managed, hugging her tightly, "Thank you. I love you."

Sara hugged her tightly. "You don't have to thank me. You deserve it. I love you too."

Catherine kissed her deeply.

Sara smiled, holding her gently, moaning softly.

Catherine kissed harder, pulling the brunette closer.

Sara moved to sit in her lap. "Mmm..."

Catherine unbuttoned Sara's shirt, pushing it from her shoulders.

Sara moaned deeply. "Yes..."

Catherine ran her hands over Sara's back, unhooking her bra, discarding it, kissing down her neck.

"Mmm... So good."

The redhead squeezed Sara's breasts. "God, you're beautiful."

"So are you... God..."

"Something you want?" Catherine smirked.

"Everything you can give," Sara said by her ear. "It's been too long."

Catherine nipped Sara's neck. "Should we... move... some place... more comfortable?"

"Please," Sara asked, standing.

Catherine took Sara's hand, leading her through to the bedroom, kissing her gently as she lay Sara back against the bed, undoing her trousers.

Sara smiled. "You're being very...assertive without my asking."

"I could always stop?"

"No! I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Catherine replied, sliding down to remove Sara's trousers and underwear, kissing along her inner thighs alternately.

"Mmm..."

Catherine smirked, kissing Sara's clit lightly.

"Ohh... yes..."

The older woman sucked the spot gently, moaning against her.

Sara gasped. God, it had been way too long. Her fingers threaded through Catherine's hair.

Catherine gave another moan as she felt Sara's wetness, slowly pushing three fingers deep inside her.

"Oh...God..." she moaned. "Mmm..."

The redhead's fingers moved quickly, harder with each movement as she nipped once more.

"C-Cath..." she moaned. She always did this to "torture" her. Sure, it felt great, but by the end, Sara was always begging to be taken.

"Something you want?" Catherine asked, looking up at the brunette as she gave the nerve bundle a long, hard lick.

Sara nodded. "Please!"

Catherine kissed her way back up Sara's body, pulling one of their larger toys from the drawer, but instead of using the harness, kissed Sara hard as she replaced her fingers with the toy.

Sara moaned deeply, wrapping her legs around her, hips already bucking.

Catherine went harder, increasing speed as she felt Sara's hips moving against her, moaning.

"Mmm...yes! Harder baby!"

"Like this?" Catherine asked, going harder as she nipped Sara's collarbone.

"Ohh, yes! Yes, come on, more!"

Catherine smirked as she increased speed, thrusting the toy harder inside her wife. "God you're so wet..." she moaned by Sara's ear.

"I-I sh-should be... Oh God! Don't stop now!" she moaned, her hips bucking harder. "So good..."

The older woman complied as she continued at the same pace. "I want to hear you scream..."

Sara moaned. "Th-then do it right... I-I'll move, b-but you've got to use both!"

"That depends what you mean by both," Catherine smirked, pressing a button causing the vibration to turn on.

"Oh... Yes! Sooo much! Fuck me!"

Catherine turned it up another notch as she moved the toy harder, sucking Sara's left nipple.

Sara moaned louder, wrapping her legs tightly around her wife. "Yes... I-I need you here!"

Catherine smirked, grinding her hips against the toy, bucking a little when she felt the vibrations against her clit.

"Ohhh... It feels so good. You're amazing!"

"Oh, Sara!" Catherine moaned, bucking harder, nails raking down Sara's sides.

Sara moaned, bucking into her. "Come with me!"

Catherine gave a loud moan, kissing Sara passionately. She quickly pulled away, her body shaking as she came hard. "YES! S-SARAAAAA!"

"CAAAAATH! OH GOD!" Sara screamed, coming hard with her.

Catherine reached down to turn off the vibrator, resting against Sara as she attempted to catch her breath.

Sara pulled it out, setting it on the nightstand and hugging her close. "I-I m-meant the h-harness, but th-that works too."

"I know, b-but you were s-so close already..."

The brunette smiled, kissing her. "Can there be another or are you too tired?"

"I need a break, if that's ok?"

"That's fine. You could give me my present."

"Technically. it's not something I can give you right this second..."

Sara pouted. "Awww!"

"But I do have a question..."

"Yes?"

"I... If you had a choice, what would you prefer? A girl, or a boy?" she asked, looking deeply into Sara's eyes.

Sara bit her lip. "Well, we already have two little girls so..."

"A boy then?" Catherine asked, placing Sara's hand against her stomach where she could feel the baby gently moving.

"Well, yeah, but I'd be happy with ei- Oh my god! Really?" Sara asked, sitting up and holding her close.

"Yes, really," Catherine grinned. "Doc Robbins took a blood sample last night and had it checked five times."

Sara smiled widely. "I love you so much!"

Catherine kissed her deeply. "I love you too."

"Mmm, we need a doctor appointment then..."

"We do," Catherine smiled. "He said my levels are around 18 weeks."

"So four and a half? But you're not showing and it's moving..."

"I know, and then I felt it move yesterday. I knew it couldn't be anything else."

"And I believe I am totally entitled to say: I told you so."

"You are, and I do not mind one bit," Catherine smiled, pulling the brunette closer.

Sara smiled, hugging her tightly. "Do you want to just cuddle and be careful."

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all," Sara said, lying down.

Catherine smiled, moving into Sara's arms, holding her close. "I'm still a little shocked..."

Sara nodded. "Me too..."

"How quickly do you think we can get a consultation?"

"We can call tomorrow. I have no clue."

Sara sighed. "I just hope the young one won't throw a fit."

"We should get the scan done first."

"I agree. But it's still going to be hectic."

"I don't care. I'm going to enjoy every second of this."

"Me too."

Catherine smiled, kissing Sara gently.

"Mmm..."

"I could kiss you all day long."

Sara smirked, kissing her neck and licking the spot.

Catherine whimpered weakly, her breath catching.

"Mmm." Sara's one hand trailed Catherine, rubbing her clit as she kept up the action.

"Ohh..." Catherine moaned softly, closing her eyes.

"Shh, I'll be gentle," Sara whispered, sliding two fingers inside.

"Mmm, Sara..."

"Yeah?" she asked, moving slowly.

"That feels amazing," Catherine moaned.

"Pace ok?"

"Perfect," she nodded.

Sara increased her speed a tiny bit.

"Oh, yes... More," Catherine moaned seconds later.

Sara moved up, rubbing her clit.

Catherine moved against her slowly, giving a loud moan.

Sara smirked. "Yes, that's it. Go slow if you want."

"Mmm, I love you..."

"I love you too."

"Please," she moaned, moving a little quicker.

Sara slipped three fingers in, curling them.

"Yes!" Catherine cried, her breath beginning to quicken.

Sara's fingers went faster.

"Kiss me..."

Sara smirked, giving her a hard, slow kiss.

Catherine moaned, returning to kiss, her body tensing as it began to shake. She held out for a few minutes before finally giving in, screaming into Sara's mouth as she came hard, her body arching from the bed.

Sara pulled her hand away, catching her. "Easy, easy..."

Catherine rested against the brunette, her breathing finally beginning to slow as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Sara kissed it away. "Are you ok?"

"I am a lot more than ok."

"I love you..."

"I love you too, so much!"

Sara held her gently, covering them up.

Catherine stayed close, curling into Sara's side, a hand resting on her stomach. "Hey..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think the baby is ok because I'm not showing?"

Sara sighed. "I think so. Last time you didn't show until around the middle of your fifth month, remember?"

"But at least we knew there was a baby in there."

"Yes, but still, you're a month away from then. And you've felt ok, taken prenatals, haven't had a drink. It's going to be ok."

"Sorry, I just want everything to go smoothly."

Sara nodded, holding them close. "I do too, but worrying will only hurt you."

Catherine kissed Sara's shoulder. "That was amazing, by the way."

"What part?"

"The slow and gentle part. I'd forgotten how wonderful it felt."

Sara smiled. "Sorry I'm usually in such a rush."

Catherine shook her head. "No, I love it rough and fast too, I just.. that was perfect given the circumstances."

"I know, but feel free to tell me to slow down if you want."

Catherine smiled, kissing Sara's softly, moving the brunette's hand to her stomach when she felt movement.

"Hi..."

"We should go for dinner somewhere," Catherine said as the baby gave another soft kick.

"Oh, you like that idea, huh? Mommy gets fed and you get fed," Sara said.

Catherine smiled. "We were playing a game at work last night weren't we, huh?"

"What kind of game?"

"Hide and seek. Every time I thought I felt movement I'd stop what I was doing and the movement would stop."

"Aww!"

"Nick kept asking if I was feeling ok," Catherine said with a small laugh.

"I'm sure he was just worried."

Catherine sighed. "Grissom's not going to be happy."

"Why?"

"I committed to training an intern in six months..."

"Oh...wow...you may have trouble with that."

"Yeah. I'll talk to him about it next shift. Maybe he'll ask Nick and I can train the next one."

"There's not really anything you can do about the circumstances."

"I know. I can't believe I'm nearly half way already."

Sara smiled, kissing her.

Catherine moaned softly, returning the kiss.

Sara caressed her cheek.

Catherine pulled Sara closer, deepening their kiss.

Sara wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you," Catherine murmured, her hand lightly brushing Sara's lower back.

"I love you too."

Catherine hand slipped between them, a finger softly stroking Sara's clit.

"Oh, mmm..."

Catherine kissed her slowly, taking her time as she teased her wife.

Sara moaned softly, holding her close.

Catherine sped her fingers up a little, occasionally dipping them inside the brunette. God, she was wet.

"Mmm, yes... don't stop..."

Catherine smirked, continuing as she licked a line down the younger woman's neck, blowing gently over it.

Sara moaned, automatically widening her legs.

Catherine lips move to kiss Sara's thighs alternately, her fingers moving quicker.

"Mmm..."

Catherine kissed her way back up to Sara's neck, nipping gently as she added a fourth finger, going harder.

Sara wrapped her legs around her wife, moaning loudly.

"God, you're so wet..." Catherine moaned by her ear, curling her fingers.

Sara wrapped her arm around her, her hips bucking.

The older woman smirked, increasing speed going as hard as she could.

Sara kissed her hard, coming, screaming for her.

"Mmm..." Catherine moaned against her wife's lips.

Sara leaned against her, catching her breath.

"I love you..."

"I love you too...both of you."

Catherine smiled, kissing Sara's cheek. "I can't wait until our scan."

"I know, me either."

Catherine smiled as her stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?"

"Apparently so."

"We could order something."

"Sure. What do you fancy?"

"Pizza?"

"Sure, but nothing spicy."

"We'll halve it. What do you want?"

"Chicken, pineapple and sweetcorn, please."

"Uh...ok."

"What?"

"Sweetcorn on a pizza?"

"It's what baby wants."

Sara smiled, kissing her stomach. "In that case, I will try."

Catherine smiled. "What are you having on your half?"

"Pepperoni, sausage and canadian bacon."

"Well, you can keep that to yourself."

"Alright," Sara said, ordering.

Catherine pulled a blanket tightly around herself, stroking her stomach.

Sara smiled. "Aww. Need something?"

"A cuddle?"

Sara nodded, cuddling them close, kissing her softly.

Catherine returned the kiss with a smile.

Sara snuggled in close.

"How long?"

"...Half hour."

"I still can't believe I didn't know. No morning sickness or anything."

"Some people aren't sick."

"I know, but I didn't feel anything."

"Like?"

"Cramps, back pain, sore boobs."

Sara nodded. "I would guess the last will still come though, just maybe later."

"I'm so sorry for how I acted. Pushing you away. Being unhappy around the kids."

The brunette shook her head. "Neither one of us really knew. For all we knew, it didn't work. Though I have a question, wait...how far are you again?"

"Around eighteen weeks."

"I wonder if things are going to develop normally? Not that they won't. Look at how many women don't even realize it until they show or just think they've gained weight so they starve themselves to take it off."

Catherine nodded. "But you think there's a problem?"

"Not necessarily. Don't worry. Everyone's different. Every pregnancy can be different. And, you never know, maybe with the stress you were under from thinking it didn't work, you could've mistaken a few symptoms, right?"

"Like constantly picking sweetcorn in most of my meals?"

"Maybe..."

"And being in a foul mood for so long..."

"Cue mood swings."

Catherine smiled, kissing her deeply. "We love you."

"I love you too."

"Was that a knock at the door?"

Sara quickly got up, tying a robe around herself and paid for the pizza, thanking him before walking back. "Where?"

"Table?" Catherine asked, tying the blanket around herself.

The brunette walked over to the table, setting it down.

Catherine smiled, sitting seconds later putting a plate in front of both of them.

Sara pulled a piece, setting it on her plate.

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

"You won't take me away again when this baby's due? As much of a good intention it was."

Sara smiled. "I promise, but, hey, until then, it did relax you."

"Yes, it did," Catherine smiled, beginning to eat.

Sara nodded, taking a bite.

"This is so good."

"Yes it is," she said, taking a bite.

When she was finished, Catherine gave a yawn.

Sara finished her second piece, hugging her gently. "Now what?"

"Movie?"

"Sure."

Catherine smiled, going to put one on, but stopped, quickly sitting on the couch.

"Something wrong?" Sara asked, sitting beside her.

"I think I just got up a bit too quick."

"Are you ok?"

"Lightheaded. I think it's called pregnancy," she smiled.

"Need a little water?"

"No, we're good," Catherine replied, kissing Sara gently, "You're so wonderful to me."

Sara smiled, hugging her gently.

"You choose something, then come snuggle under here," she smiled, loosening the blanket around herself.

Sara picked a random movie, popping it on the DVD player, then sat beside her.

Catherine pulled the blanket around her wife, putting her arms around her.

Sara smiled, untying her robe and pulling it down around her waist.

"Mmm," Catherine smirked.

Sara snuggled her close.

"I love it when you're this close."

"Me too."

"I still can't believe we have the house to ourselves."

"I know. It's kind of crazy."

"Crazy, but strangely nice."

Sara nodded, "Yeah."

Catherine smiled, relaxing as the movie started. "Ooh, I like this one."

"Really? I just picked a random one."

"Yes," Catherine replied, kissing Sara's forehead, a hand on her stomach.

Sara smiled, resting a hand on hers.

Catherine was asleep half way through, snoring softly by Sara's ear.

Sara smiled, pulling Catherine into her arms and turning the sound down.

Catherine mumbled something as she readjusted.

Sara kissed her cheek.

"I..."

"Huh?"

"Love you..." she sighed, giving another snore.

"Love you too."

Catherine slept through the rest of the film and a few hours afterward before finally stirring.

Sara smiled, kissing her cheek. "Hi..."

"Hi," she smiled, "Sorry. Have I been asleep long?"

"Half the movie, plus a few hours..."

"Sorry, sweetheart. I was just so tired."

"It's ok."

"How about I make it up to you?"

"How?"

Catherine shifted, then stood slowly. "Bedroom, lay on your front on the bed. I'll be two minutes."

Sara nodded, pulling the robe around herself again and walking back, lying down after shedding the robe.

Catherine walked into the room a short while later, straddling her hips. Slowly, she leant down, kissing the back of Sara's neck as her hands gently rubbed massage oil into the brunette's shoulders.

Sara moaned, laying her head to one side.

Catherine smiled sitting back up to massage her wife's neck and shoulders deeply.

"Mmm...so good..."

"The oil smell alright?" Catherine asked, moving to work the middle of Sara's back.

"Yeah."

Catherine smiled, massaging deeper when she reached her lower back and hips.

"Mmm..."

Catherine ran her thumbs hard up and down the sides of Sara's spine.

Sara sighed.

"Relaxed?"

"Mhm..."

Catherine moved off her to lay beside the brunette, kissing her softly. "You're so beautiful," she whispered.

"Thank you," she said, snuggling close.

Catherine smiled, holding her close as the pair fell asleep.

Sara covered them both up a few hours later.

* * *

It was nearly five when Catherine woke, slipping from Sara's embrace, running to the bathroom.

Sara followed, rubbing her back. "It's ok."

"I thought I'd missed this," she managed before being sick again.

Sara got her a glass of water, setting it beside her. "I know."

Catherine took small sips as she moved back from the toilet bowl. "Are you working later?" she asked with a shaky breath.

"Yes. Why?"

"Think you can convince Grissom to pair us?"

"I can try. Sure you want to go?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"I don't have to go in until seven."

"Toast and tea?"

Sara smiled. "Absolutely."

"I'll be out in a minute."

The brunette moved out to the kitchen.

Catherine took a few minutes before she stood, sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing her stomach. "I know you're there now, there's no need to remind me," she whispered, then pulled on a robe, walking out into the kitchen.

Sara already had a plate of dry toast and tea on the table for her as she made herself some pasta.

"Thank you," she smiled, eating slowly.

"You're welcome," she said, pouring some sauce over her plate of pasta, turning off the stove and sitting down.

"It's getting dark already."

"Yes it is," Sara said.

Catherine went to speak again as Sara's phone rang.

"Sidle," she answered.

"It's Grissom. Can you and Catherine come in early? We have a triple homicide."

"Sure, if you pair us up."

"Just this once. But it's a whole team case."

"We know. We'll work with the team. When haven't we?" Sara sighed.

"Sorry. It's just high profile. I'll fill you in when you get here and text you this address."

"Ok, we'll be in soon," Sara said, hanging up. "We need to be in early."

"How early?"

"ASAP."

Catherine sighed, downing her tea. "I'll get dressed."

Sara followed her. "For some reason, he didn't seem happy about pairing us."

Catherine frowned. "Did he say why?"

"High profile case."

"But we've dealt with plenty of those before," she replied, pulling on her jeans.

Sara nodded, pulling on some clothes.

Catherine quickly buttoned a blouse, tucking it into her jeans, figuring she'd better not look scruffy before brushing her hair. "I'm good to go."

Sara pulled on a t-shirt and jeans, brushing her hair before pulling her jacket on.

Catherine took Sara's hand as they walked to the car, pulling on her jacket, then handed Sara the keys.

Sara smiled, get in the driver's seat.

* * *

**Reviews: helly1bradleywyatt &amp; katvrah**


	5. Trust and Gut

Hopes and Dreams

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson &amp; dcmaters

**Ch. 5: Trust and Gut**

Catherine placed a hand on Sara's knee, keeping it there until they arrived. "He doesn't look pleased..."

Sara nodded. "No, he doesn't..."

Catherine quickly got out of the car, grabbing her kit. "Where do you need us?"

"Nick and Warwick are inside. You two can do the perimeter."

Sara nodded, grabbing her kit, following Catherine.

"Sara..." Gil said, grabbing her arm.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Keep Cath outside. The last thing I need is anyone saying evidence has been tampered."

"Why? What's going on? Why do you think she would do that? What? You don't trust us to do our jobs?" Sara retaliated, pulling away.

"I trust you, Sara."

"What about her? What has she done not to deserve it?"

"She knows."

Sara sighed. "Fine," she said, following her.

"What did he keep you back for?" Catherine asked, searching the garden bed with her torch.

"Oh, he just said he wants us to specifically focus on the outside, not the inside."

"Why? I would have thought it if was a triple, they would want my opinion on spatter."

"Well, apparently not."

"I'm going to talk to him."

"Cath... something about not trusting you and you know why," Sara said.

"But I haven't done anything!"

"That's all he told me. Be careful."

Catherine glared at her before wandering over to Gil. "Why are you keeping me outside?"

Sara walked a little ways away, facing Catherine as she searched for evidence.

"Gil, if you don't trust me to do my job then I am done," she warned.

"I know what you did, Cath."

"Then, would you care to explain it to me?"

"Remember when how you found out Sam Braun was your father? When you got Nick to do that DNA test off the books?"

"Why?"

"You promised me in your appraisal I could trust you not to do that sort of thing again. So why ask Doc Robbins to run blood tests off the books?"

She sighed. "For God's sake! It was MY blood! I-I asked him to do it because, a few months ago, I took a couple pregnancy tests and they were negative, but then, I felt something move! There! Happy to know every detail?!" she seethed.

Gil gave his usual lost for words expression as he stared at Catherine.

Catherine sighed. "I'm sorry for the outburst. Can I get back to work now?"

"Yes. Of course."

Catherine nodded, going back over.

Sara looked up from collecting a scrap of burnt plastic. "You ok?"

"He's just causing problems when he could have just asked me outright," Catherine replied, bending down to pick up some matches.

Sara nodded.

"Can you smell that?"

"Yes...smells rotten, mixed with...chemicals..."

Catherine stood, going in search of the smell. "I've got some fuel."

Sara followed. "Ok, but then, where's the rotten... Wait, wait. There's fuel, you said you found matches and I can smell chemicals... if there's any spark..."

Catherine nodded, staying still. "I don't know whether to move or not."

Sara took a slow step closer, grabbing her wrist. "Look around. Is there anything active?"

"Power line has been cut. Run, Sara."

Sara nodded, pulling her along as she ran. "I'm not leaving you."

Catherine quickly radioed for the area to be cleared as Nick and Warwick ran from the house. A spark flew from the power line, igniting the area as they ran.

Sara ran close to a block, making sure there was no line to follow them. She turned, sighing. "Well, there goes our scene, except what we barely collected."

Catherine rested her hands on her hips trying to catch her breath. "I don't think baby and I are cut out for this running thing."

Sara nodded. "True, but it was necessary."

"I know. Shall we head back?"

Sara nodded. "Well, at least, it's nice out," she said as they walked back to their, now incinerated, crime scene. "I'm going to guess that we'll have a lot to piece together now."

Catherine nodded. "It's going to be a long night."

"Exactly."

* * *

Catherine settled herself in her lab once they'd returned, printing the match box and processing few other items of evidence, stopping every now and then to touch her stomach when the baby moved.

Catherine kissed Sara's cheek. "Thanks. Someone won't stop wriggling."

Sara kissed her cheek, resting a hand on her stomach, hearing a few beeps. "Be right back," she said as she grabbed the printouts. "Ok...plastic is from a toy manufacturer, like kids toys. The fibers in the grass, green polyester cotton blend."

"Green polyester cotton. Can't be much of that around."

"Arsonist? Who else would trail fuel like that?" Sara asked.

Catherine nodded. "More than likely."

Sara sighed. "I didn't get much. What about you?"

"I've got a clear print on the matchbox."

"Run it yet?"

"I was just about to when this one wriggled."

Sara smiled. "Aww!"

Catherine smiled, handing Sara the print to run.

Sara put it on the scanner, sitting in a chair and running it.

It took a few minutes before it finally gave a beep to indicate a match.

"Hmm. Byron McCave, 33, arrest record shows...wow. You've got to see this."

Catherine moved over to the computer. "Previous for arson."

"And everything from B &amp; E, to rape. How the hell is he still not locked up?"

"That is a very good question."

"Doesn't list a home address, but he does have a probation officer," Sara said.

"Let's talk to him, then we'll update Grissom."

Sara nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

They had to wait a while to speak to the probation officer and when they stepped outside, Catherine felt a twinge, causing her to stop for a second.

Sara stopped beside her. "What is it?"

"Twinge. I'll be ok in a second."

"Are you ok?"

Catherine nodded. "I think I just got kicked in the bladder."

Sara nodded. "I'm sure if you asked you could probably use the bathroom."

Catherine smiled, going to ask the receptionist who showed her through. She returned to Sara five minutes later. "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

Catherine led Sara out to the car and once they were inside, she leant over to kiss her wife gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

When their shift was finally over, Catherine smiled at Sara. "I made an appointment last night. They said we can come in for ten."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I just want to make sure we're both ok."

Sara smiled. "I need sleep."

"Me too. I'm exhausted."

She nodded, laying back against the seat.

Catherine smiled, starting the car before driving them home. As they made it inside, Catherine helped Sara change then got herself ready for bed, slipping in beside her wife ten minutes later.

Sara sighed. "I'm glad your mom has the kids. I wouldn't like being woken early tomorrow from how tired I am."

"Me too," Catherine replied, pulling the brunette close, stroking her arm.

"How do you think they'll react?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Well, Lindsay will be happy..."

"I still can't believe it."

Sara smiled. "I know."

"You sure you're happy?"

"Absolutely," she said, hugging her close.

Catherine smiled, kissing Sara's forehead. "Sleep now. We can talk when we wake."

She nodded, falling asleep quickly.

Catherine was seconds behind her, holding Sara tightly.

Sara smiled in her sleep, cuddling into her.

* * *

Catherine woke slowly several hours later, smiling when she saw Sara's hand on her stomach.

Sara smiled, sensing she was awake as she looked at her. "Hi."

"Hi," Catherine smiled, placing her hand over Sara's. "How long have you been awake?"

"A little while. Are you ok?"

"Yes. Sleep ok?"

"Yes. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too," Catherine smiled, capturing the younger woman's lips.

Sara kissed back, rubbing her stomach.

Catherine gave a soft moan, pulling away slowly with a smile. "I should probably make an appointment."

"Thought you did. It was for ten the next day."

"Sorry, baby brain," she replied, "What would I do without you?"

Sara smiled. "Don't know."

"How long until we have the girls back?"

"I have no idea. Why?"

"I thought we could go out for food. We haven't done that for an age."

"That's a great idea," Sara said.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Hmm..."

"Well, hello," Catherine said as there was a sharp movement under Sara's hand.

Sara grinned, hugging her stomach. "Hi baby..."

Catherine watched her with a wide smile. "Someone missed their Mama."

Sara kissed her stomach. "I missed you too."

The baby gave another kick. "I might see if I can bring that scan forward. I don't think I can wait much longer."

"Why don't you call and ask and I'll get in the shower?"

"Ok," Catherine smiled, kissing Sara gently, "I love you."

"I love you two too," she said, going into their bathroom and stepping in before turning on the water.

Catherine made a quick call, smiling when they told her they'd had a cancellation before removing her clothes, wrapping her arms around Sara as she stepped in behind her.

Sara smiled. "Hi baby."

"Which one?" Catherine smirked, dropping a soft kiss to Sara's neck.

"You," Sara moaned softly.

"They have a cancellation in two hours. We could get ready, go for the scan then food?"

Sara turned around. "Sounds great..." she said, kissing her fully.

Catherine moaned, kissing harder, hands tangling in Sara's hair.

Sara moaned, pulling her close.

Catherine pressed Sara to the wall, her free hand running up the brunette's thigh lightly.

"Cath..."

"Yes?" she whispered, giving Sara's clit a long hard stroke.

"Ohhh..."

Slowly the redhead slipped three fingers inside her, nipping Sara's neck.

Sara moaned softly. "I-I'd rather hear you."

"Then do something about it..." Catherine managed, voice husky, pulling away a little.

Sara smirked, switching their positions and kissing her neck.

"Oh Sara," Catherine moaned, melting into her embrace.

Sara wrapped around her, not even caring about what Catherine had planned, only wanting the physical closeness. "I love you. I wouldn't mind staying like this for an hour..."

"Fine by me," Catherine said softly, holding her close.

Sara nodded, gently pressing her against the wall.

In truth, Catherine had missed the opportunity to be this close to Sara, especially recently. She closed her eyes, relaxing against her.

Sara gently kissed her neck.

"Mmm..."

Sara smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. We need to do this more often."

"Yes we do. I've missed it."

"So have I. Do you think we'll cope ok with three?"

"It'll be a lot at first, but...yeah."

Catherine gave a content sigh, eyes still closed as she gave a wide smile.

Sara smiled. "Should we get out?"

"Hmm? Sorry miles away."

"Should we get out?"

"As long as we can continue this cuddle after we do."

Sara nodded, shutting the water off and grabbing two towels, handing one to Catherine.

Catherine smiled, wrapping the towel around herself, kissing Sara's cheek.

Sara smiled, wrapping a towel around herself.

"I..." Catherine managed before chickening out.

"What? We tell each other everything."

"I just... keep wanting to say he," the older woman confessed, touching her stomach gently.

"It could be a he," Sara said.

"I know. I just never really considered having a boy before. Especially when we found out we were having another girl last time."

"You...wouldn't be happy?"

"As long as this baby is healthy, I'd be happy either way."

Sara smiled, walking into the bedroom, drying off and laying in bed.

Catherine quickly dried herself, then moved to lay next to Sara, rolling on her side. "We love you."

Sara rested a hand on Catherine's stomach. "I love you too."

Catherine pulled Sara close, holding her tightly.

Sara kissed her sweetly.

Catherine returned the kiss, covering them over.

Sara smiled.

"I could lay like this forever."

"Yeah, me too. But I think we need to get ready."

Catherine just tightened her embrace, shaking her head.

Sara smiled. "You really think it's a boy?"

Catherine nodded. "I don't really know why."

"We probably shouldn't lay here too long. We could forget."

Catherine sighed. "I suppose. We do have a tendency to forget what we're supposed to be doing, even like this."

"Yeah. You're appointment is in an hour. We shouldn't be distracted."

"Ok, you win," Catherine smiled, slowly getting up.

Sara stood, pulling on some jeans and a blue shirt. "I still can't believe Grissom went after you like that."

"Let him get his own way," Catherine shrugged, "In a few months, I'll be on maternity leave."

"Yeah, true, but you did have a legitimate reason for asking off the books."

"Do you think the baby is ok?"

Sara smiled. "Yes. You're healthy."

Catherine smiled, taking Sara's hand after she dressed. "Will you drive?"

Sara smiled again. "Sure."

"God, I'm so nervous. You think Mom will keep the kids a while?"

"I already asked," she said, taking her hand.

* * *

**Reviews: katvrah**


End file.
